In a database management system (DBMS), data is stored in one or more data containers, each container contains records, and the data within each record is organized into one or more fields. In relational database management systems, the data containers are referred to as tables, the records are referred to as rows, and the fields are referred to as columns. In object oriented databases, the data containers are referred to as object classes, the records are referred to as objects, and the fields are referred to as attributes. Other database architectures may use other terminology.
Database management systems retrieve information in response to receiving queries that specify the information to retrieve. In order for a database management system to understand the query, the query should conform to a database language recognized by the database management system, such as the Structured Query Language (SQL).